


Draco Malfoy's Guide to avoid hormones and horcruxes

by Draco_Capsgirl



Series: Draco Malfoy's guides [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Capsgirl/pseuds/Draco_Capsgirl
Summary: It's sixth year and death looms over everyone. In addition to planning The Dark Lord's downfall, finding horcruxes and getting over his favourite uncle's death,  Draco and the gang will also have to deal with OWL results, N.E.W.T subjects, hormones and awkward crushes like every other teenager. But that's just the normal day in Hogwarts.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy & Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Draco Malfoy's guides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472915
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	1. How to deal with joke shop openings and trauma

"That's it Mrs Weasley I cannot have another bite," Draco protested in vain as another lamb chop landed on his plate. 

"Nonsense Draco you barely ate anything at lunch," Mrs. Weasley rebuffed him.

Draco didn't feel like doing much or eating much these days. It was so hard to come in terms with Sirius's death. It felt like one day Sirius just came into his world, made it amazing and then vanished without a sound. He couldn't even imagine what it was like for Remus. He had been in correspondence with Harry. Most of the part just asking about their wellbeing and Sirius. They were both dealing with the pain in their own ways. Atleast Draco had support from Fred and George and Ron to cope. Harry was all alone in a house where people didn't care whether he lived or died. He just wished Harry had someone beside him too. 

Draco was staying in Percy's old room. It was relatively spotless when compared to the rest of the house. Yes the house was a mess. With a Ghoul in Ron's attic, a smell of dirty laundry and some unknown potions always lingering in the air, it was still one of the best places Draco had ever been in. Ron was being extremely shy and embarrassed when he first entered the house. But Draco guessed that was just the result of years of bullying. Draco entered the house. It was small but full of life, knickknacks and clothes here and there, dirty spots on the floor, a small kitchen always having the best smells in the world, a garden infested with gnomes, a meadow beside it which had some of the best sunsets Draco had ever seen. There was also a small pond nearby. It was the place to grow up, to grow old in. It was home. And Draco couldn't believe he bullied Ron for such an amazing house. Yes he loved the long corridors, the secret passageways and the solidity of the library in the Malfoy Manor, but the Burrow was something else. It reminded him of home in a unique way.

Sleep didn't come easy to Draco these days. Mostly he spend the nights in Fred and George's room helping them with the big launch of their store,

**Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes**

It took a while to come up with the name. Ginny wanted it to be "The Weasley Mischief Makers". But they didn't take advice from someone who named an owl Pigwidgeon. 

"I cannot believe it's happening tomorrow! Our dream come true Georgie," Fred patted George's back. 

Draco smiled.

"Draco come down Harry's here!" Ron called.

Draco swiftly went downstairs and found Harry particularly enticed by a part of Ginny's hair. He finally let go of her and proceeded to hug Draco.

Draco needed that hug. A silent understanding passed between the two of them. They quickly went up to Ron's room for catching up. 

"So? How have things been around here?" Harry asked them.

"Pretty much the same everyday. We do play a lot of quidditch. Especially him, he just randomly flies out," Ron looked at Draco.

He did. Flying was the only thing that kept him sane. Sometimes he would fly as far as to Luna's house. But he never went in or knocked. He just never had the courage to. 

He sighed. 

"Enough about us. How have you been? Dumbledore dropped you off didn't he? Where did you go?" 

"I don't no actually. He took me along to recruit this former potions teacher to Hogwarts."

"Horace Slughorn?" Granger shot up immediately. 

"Yes. And I also apparated for the first time. It was side along though. Quite the experience."

"That's the thing you choose to tell us last? How was it?" Ron asked enthusiastically. 

"Almost vomited. It was terrible."

"Well we're gonna learn apparition this year anyway," Draco chimed in.

"Well I'm not too stocked about it," Harry yawned.

"Well I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day with the joke shop and all," Granger exited the room.

"Well c'mon let's crash," Ron made his way towards his bed.

"So Draco any news from your mother?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. We've had a secret correspondence throughout the summer. Bellatrix is with mum at all times now that Fathers in jail. But no one dares stop her writing a letter to me. She is a bit scary you know?" 

"How are you dealing with..." Harry didn't need to finish that sentence. 

"Just making my peace with it a little more every day. Go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"To Percy's room. To sleep."

"Nonsense let's stay and chat." Draco looked at Ron's snoring form and the disgusting ghoul already screaming in the attic. Then he looked at Harry's pleading face. Poor lad just wanted some company after 1 month of living with stale breadloafs. 

"Fine," Draco sat back down.

* * *

"Fred,George it's your shop! It's your responsibility to get up and go there early!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at them for the 5th time. 

"Chillax Mum," Fred disappeared with the floo powder.

Soon they all arrived at the Diagon Alley for the grand opening of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. And the store was already packed up. Draco saw almost all of his classmates and a lot of former students at the opening of the shop. The extendable ears were a huge hit. There was also a fountain of love potion which was being loomed by girls. Even Hermione checked it out at one point. 

Ron was being overcharged for everything. "Special Family treatment", Fred called it. 

Ginny seemed elated with her new Pygmypuff. And Harry seemed elated with her for some reason. 

"Excuse me, iz zis ze way to ze bathroom?" Fleur Delacour of all people asked him. 

"Fleur I doubt there even is a bathroom in this place. Come with me," Bill Weasley took her out of the shop.

"What the hell is up with that?" Draco asked rather suprised.

"You didn't know? They are clearly snogging each other's brains out. She is working for Gringotts. Some crazy internship. But she is doing all her work on Bill." George gave his input.

Draco did NOT need to know that.

"Hello Draco!" Luna greeted him with a bright smile.

"Hi Luna how you've been?" He asked flustered. 

"I've been well. It's not like you haven't been checking up on me," she whispered to him.

"What I....oh. Oh. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable," he blushed.

"It's fine. Visits from friends are always welcomed. But Draco?"

"Yes Luna?"

"Next time you fly up to my house, try to come in. I'll show you the horn of a crumple horned snorklak."

Draco just stared as she walked away. 

"This is boring," Ron complained beside him.

"Huh?" Draco replied still processing his interaction with Luna.

"I said this is boring. Wanna get out?" 

"Yeah we could use some fresh air," Harry agreed.

"Wait for me guys!" Granger caught up with them as they got out of the shop.

"That has to be a very successful launch," Hermione said.

"Not for me. I caught Ginny kissing Dean. Gross," Ron made an exaggerated disgusting face.

"She's dating Dean now huh?" Harry said rather disappointed.

"Yeah she mentioned it last year in the train," Draco said bored. 

"Wait is that Nott?" Hermione pointed at Theo's silhouette disappearing behind a lane leading towards Knockturn Alley.

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked.

"Its a pretty common place for wizards to be Ron if you haven't noticed in the past 16 years of your life," Draco rolled his eyes.

"But why would he go towards Knockturn Alley? We've got to find out." Potter did have a point. 

"Let's follow him then," Draco took off behind Theo.

"We have to be careful in case he notices us," Hermione said worried.

"Don't worry he won't," they went further into the Alley. 

"What's that?" Ron asked as Theo went into a shop. Borgin and Burkes. 

"What is he doing here?" Draco said worried. 

"Should we be worried about this?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Borgin and Burkes is a hub for dark artifacts. They all have ancient magic. Dark ancient magic. Father has brought some things from here in the past. Most of it was harmless."

"Most of it?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes it's a dark artifact store be glad it was most of it."

He slipped an extendable ear through the door.

"What is he talking about?" Harry whispered.

"That cabinet," Draco pointed towards the cabinet visible through the window.

"Can we go? This much fuss over a closet?" Ron whined.

"Shut up Ronald. Listen carefully Draco. Oh no he noticed us!" Hermione quickly grabbed his hand to get out of Theo's eyesight. 

Theodore Nott was upto something. And it was not good.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hope you all like it. #justiceforbreonnataylor


	2. How to deal with test results

"What do you think he is upto?" Hermione said having another sip of her tea.

"Whatever it is, its not good. Borgin and Burkes is not the place a normal 16 year old wizard will go into. I'm sure it has some bad motives behind it," Draco said worried. 

"Maybe it's for a prank? I mean he loves to tease you doesn't he? And he can do something that is extreme and sinister you know? I wouldn't put it behind him," Ron chimed in.

"C'mon Borgin and Burkes just for a prank? I think it has something to do with you-know-who."

"C'mon Harry you-know-who? Theo is many things but he can't be a death eater!" Atleast Draco wanted to believe so. Theo was never a bad lad at heart. To think he will side with a homicidal maniac with an obsession with immortality seemed too unlikely for him. But then again, Draco never expected Theo to turn his back on him the way he did. As much as he hated to admit it, Harry was probably right.

Just then four envelopes flew into the room.

"Oh my good! This is it! The OWL results," Granger looked the palest he had ever seen her. Ron looked like he was about to collapse in his own vomit. Harry looked fine, ready to die but fine. 

Draco's hands began to shake as he opened the envelope. With all that was going on like threat of impending death and destruction of wizardkind as they knew it, Draco had almost forgot that there were still normal things like OWL results and school left in the world. 

He opened the envelope. He had an 'O' in almost all subjects except two. His only two 'E's were in Herbology and The History of Magic. It was a marvelous result. Draco was very happy with it . 

"So? What about you guys?" Draco asked them.

"Got an 'E' in almost all of them. Got an 'O' in dark arts," Harry said happily.

"Got an 'E' in The Defence against the dark arts. Oh well I've never been very good at it have I?" Hermione said disappointed. 

"You've got an 'O' in almost all subjects. Chill. I've also done quite well. Passed in all of them got 'E' on many of them," Ron was proud of himself. 

"I got 'E's in Herbology and The History of Magic. The rest are 'O's."

"That's a very good result Draco!" 

"If your tone was any better I'll say you're shocked Granger," he teased.

"I don't...I mean..." she flustered.

"It's all right. I wouldn't know about the academic prowess of my bully either. But I have always been a good student. Right behind you actually. Did none of you seriously know?"

Hermione turned a bright shade of pink. 

"I knew I guess," she said barely a whisper.

"Well c'mon let's go downstairs shall we?" Harry got up. They all followed suit.

"Oh more O.W.Ls than the twins combined! I'm so proud of you Ron," Mrs Weasley kissed Ron's cheek as it turned pink in embarrassment and pride. They were all very happy except resident overachiever Hermione. Seriously nothing could ever satisfy that girl. Draco wrote to his mum and informed her of his results. He hoped she was okay. There was a high chance Voldemort had set up tent in his house and he was scared for his mum's safety. But he knew his mum was strong enough to hold her own against him. 

After dinner and a whole lot of 'congratulations', they finally went to bed. 

Ron was asleep within two seconds as usual. Harry and him laid awake. 

"So those are a lot of owls huh?" Harry said.

"You didn't do too bad yourself I'd say."

"Well thank you sir," he chuckled and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you think he is alive? Beyond that veil?" Harry asked quietly. 

"I don't know Harry. I hope he is. With all my heart I hope he is safe and sound wherever he is. Probably drinking champagne in Paris or some similar shit he would do. But....I...I don't think he is..." Draco's voice cracked.

"I think he is sipping margaritas on a sunny tropical beach somewhere," Harry let out a sad sigh. 

"Surrounded by women in bikinis and men with very short shorts." 

They both laughed at that. 

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you. For being in my life."

"Uhm I bullied you for 4 years you dumbass"

"And I didn't hate you one second despite it," Harry looked him directly in the eye. 

"Something has gone wrong with your brain."

"Maybe. Goodnight Draco"

"Goodnight. And Harry?"

"Yeah"

"I never hated you too. I envied you, I was jealous of you. But I never hated you."

"I know," he squeezed Draco's hand and went to sleep.

Draco felt very warm suddenly. 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I procrastinated hard


	3. How to pretend you're not having a mental breakdown

Draco was definitely overthinking this.

So what Harry squeezing his hand made him happy. Friends reassuring you makes you happy right? But this was different. He liked Luna. He was sure. He did like her didn't he?

Draco looked up from his plate of breakfast and found Harry looking at him. He looked away instantly. Was Potter blushing? 

No no. This can't be happening. He did not have feelings for Potter AND Luna. It was impossible. 

The next few days passed in a haze as Draco was trying not to turn himself into a hot mess over his situation. He never had any feelings for anyone before year 5. Not that he knew of. He began to fall for Luna seeing her kindness and her positivity. But the Potter thing was tearing him apart. 

Time was going extremely fast with Draco fighting his inner turmoil. He would sometimes look at Potter and almost always found him looking at him. He was actively avoiding him no matter what and he could see the hurt in Harry's eyes when he did. Soon Harry stopped trying to initiate conversations. Draco was relieved. 

Ron could sense the tension between them.

"Did something happened between you two? Something I missed?" He asked one day, concerned. 

"Nothing's wrong. I just got a lot on my mind. Thinking about my mum and how she's doing with father's in jail and all." 

Ron seemed convinced and no longer pressed on the matter. 

Thank God. 

A few weeks later they all boarded the train. Draco immediately took off to do his prefect duties(and to avoid talking to Harry and his stupid shit eating grin which somehow never left his face but he wasn't gonna admit that to himself). He found Luna coming to sit with them. 

"Luna! Hey can I talk to you?" That was it. The perfect defense story. He would persue his feelings for Luna and completely forget about Harry and his bullshit. 

"What is it Draco?" They went to a more secluded side of the train. 

"I've been thinking. I...think...I think I like you. More than as a friend." He blurted out his heart thumping loudly in his chest. 

"Oh is that so? You sure?"

"What do you mean of course."

"I just thought you liked me as a friend."

"No that's not true. I'm sure. I love spending time with you. You make me so happy. You're so different. I love that about you. I flew to your house just to see you-"

"Oh Draco. You're so naive. You sure you like me because I was the first one to completely accept you for yourself without a second of judgement? So you confused that fondness you have for me as romantic feelings? Are you sure you don't have eyes for no one else? Maybe someone you've known for years?" Luna said.

"I-" 

Draco thought about it. For the first time what his feelings for Luna meant. He always wanted to spend time with her. Seeing her smile made him happy because no one deserved to happy as much as Luna did. She was so kind and loving and unique. He wished he could be like her. He wanted to protect her at all costs. But did that mean that he liked her? The answer was no. He did not. Somewhere along the way Draco confused his protective ness for Luna as romantic feelings. He loved Luna without a doubt. But he did not _love_ her.

"Well?" Luna smiled at him knowingly. 

"How did you...?" Draco asked her truly suprised by her perceptive ness. 

"You're more like a brother to me, Draco. A very handsome brother who I wish was something more but I'm okay with it. I like boys who are a little clumsy anyway. You're too....organised." She gave him a peck on the cheek and left cheerily to join others.

Draco stood there for a while motionless. Huh. How about that? He thought he wanted to be Luna's boyfriend but instead became her protective brother. Well atleast he cleared up his feelings for her. Potter on the other hand.......organised? If only you knew what fucking bullshit that was. 

He returned to the seats.

* * *

Fortunately when he returned, Harry wasn't there. Ron and Neville were lounging around. Ron let out a loud laugh as Neville's new plant did something silly and knocked Ginny's pygmy puff on the floor. If only he knew Ginny was making out with Dean somewhere as he laughed without a care in the world. Luna smiled at him. He flushed. Damn she was really like his sister wasn't she? He couldn't believe what and utter dumbass he was. 

"Hey where's Harry? Did you see him?"

"Why would I see Harry?" Draco replied very fast.

"Woah man chill. I was just asking because he has been gone for a while and we don't know where."

"He's probably taking a shit. Chill." Draco said coolly and closed his eyes.

Soon they were near Hogwarts and Harry was still nowhere to be seen. 

Draco was supervising the first years into the carriages and he still hadn't seen Harry. 

Draco had boarded the carriage to head to Hogwarts and Harry he still hadn't seen Harry.

"He probably boarded some other carriage." Hermione assured. Though she herself sounded concerned. 

They were all sitting at the table and the sorting hat gave them warning about their impending doom like they needed to hear it from a stupid hat after knowing about it ever since Diggory died. Fucking useless and Harry still wasn't with them.

Draco started worrying. He knew Harry's annoying nose has probably crept into someone else's business alone possibly without a way back. Always had to be the hero that prick. Could've just stuck around and laughed at Neville's stupid arse plant but no. He has to be the even more pompous version of Gilderoy Lokhart and do things by himself. He was probably dead in seconds without Hermione or him saving his sorry arse in the last second. No he can't be dead can he?

"Draco you alright?" Hermione snapped him back from his thoughts. 

"Yeah I'm fine what happened?"

"You tell us man you're shaking" Ron said concerned.

"I-" 

Yes Draco was shaking. He was so fucking worried about that selfish prick that he was shaking. Fuck this. He wanted to go back being enemies with him. On that topic, Draco was probably more obsessed with what Harry was doing when they were enemies than he has ever been when they became friends. Was this wierd things he was feeling a manifestation of that obsession? He immediately gulped down some pumpkin juice to calm his nerves. This wasn't a job for the pumpkin juice. He needed some fire whiskey from Sirius's collection.

"There he is!" Neville pointed at the door and Harry came into the great hall bleeding from his nose. Atleast it was just his nose. Draco was about break some of his bones. 

"Long story. Was invisible. Nott got me stuck in the train. Luna found me."

Draco kept silent. He was saving the screaming for later.

"You were spying on him? Did you find anything out?" Hermione asked.

"No nothing. Just talking about how school is pointless."

Great. So all of this for absolutely nothing.

"Give me that napkin you can't do one fucking thing right" Draco proceeded to help Harry with his nose.

"I...uhm...thanks.." 

"Yeah yeah."

The conversations resumed. After dinner they all went back to the dorms. Draco and Harry soon were alone in the common room. 

Harry yawned. 

"Well time for bed. Goodnight Draco" he smiled at him.

Oh. Hell. No.

"Good night? GOOD NIGHT? What the FUCK were you thinking spying on Nott alone? Why didn't you come back and find someone you absolute idiot?! You know he is upto something possibly extremely dangerous and you go there alone without one SINGLE brain cell accompanying you?!" Draco was grabbing Harry by his collar and staring daggers into his eyes. 

"I thought-"

"No you didn't. You followed your stupid arse gut and went with it. You can't be left unsupervised for one good second can you?"

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't think that he would see me." He said quietly. Draco looked in his eyes. They were really soft and apologetic. Oh really? The great Harry Potter was giving him the puppy dog eyes. And they worked?! Draco let go of him in an instant.

"Sorry that was uncalled for" Draco cleared his throat.

"No don't apologise. It was my fault. Besides its ice to see someone so worried about you that they shake from panic."

"What who-" Draco blushed furiously.

"Ginny. Come to sleep you need it."

Draco stood there panting to compose himself. 

"And Draco?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks for being a friend again."

"I never stopped being your friend I just had a lot on my mind."

"But still. Thank you."

He gave Draco an amazing smile and went upstairs. 

"You're coming right?" 

"Yeah"

Still panting and a lot more confused, Draco went upstairs.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the extremely hormonal part and a lot of soft drarry feels because I need therapy and this maybe the only way of it. Harry is soft because he is and I will take no criticism bye. Draco is a dramatic and angst as always. Don't worry I will get my babies together this fic.


	4. How to deal with classes when you'd rather be doing literally anything else

Draco. Hated. Classes. 

It was official. Draco was no longer motivated for any kind of participation in classes anymore. It has been five minutes in his first charms class after the break and Draco was already done with everything in the universe. He just wanted to evaporate and go wherever Sirius was, probably chilling in a beach somewhere in heaven with a tall drink in his hand and women in bikinis surrounding him. Lucky bastard. Draco sighed. He would really rather die than take another minute of this bullshit. 

He looked at others. They seemed bored and sleepy too. Atleast the boys in his dorms did. Last night was an absolute havoc. They were up till 3 in the morning playing everything form exploding snaps, to Fred and George's new inventions and silly muggle games like truth and dare which Dean suggested. Ron apparently wetted his bed till he was 9. But no matter what they did, they couldn't get Seamus to admit his crush on Dean. It was so fucking obvious Draco wanted to cry. Seamus was giving Ginny such a loathsome expression that Draco wasn't sure even Voldemort was capable of. Dean was oblivious. It was torturing really. 

And they tried to get Draco too.

"Have you kissed Lovegood yet? 'Ooooh Luna is so niiiiceeee, Luna is soooo preeetttttyyy'," Ron tried to do a really bad impression of him.

"No we talked. We're just friends," Draco shrugged. Harry eyes sparkled a bit. Just a little but but Draco saw it. He grinned at Harry just to mess with him. Harry immediately brought a pillow to his face to hide his, what Draco assumed, a blush.

Draco found the corner of his lips creeping up at that memory. _Damn it. It was so messed up._

"May I hear what's so amusing Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Flitwick's sudden question snapped him back to reality. 

"I....uhm...." he stared at the class.

"Please pay attention Mr. Malfoy this is a very crucial year for you and your friends." 

Draco sat down with a sigh of relief. 

Next he had potions class. Great. 

"How do you think the new teacher would be?" Hermione said.

"I heard he is kind of a wierdo," Ron said clearly not giving two shits about it. 

"Guess we'll have to see," Harry let out a breath. 

They finally entered the class.

"Hello students. I'm your new potions professor, Horace Slughorn. I previously also taught in this school in the same position but then I retired. But recently some nice convincing from your Headmaster and the lovely Mr. Potter here brought me back into the class room again. Now let's begin. Can you tell me what this is?" They looked at a large brewing pot of pink liquid on his desk.

"Amorentia. It smells of whatever one finds attractive. Or who they find attractive. For example I smell freshly cut grass, spearmint toothpaste and....and something else which I quite dont know," she said blushing furiously. 

"Excellent deduction miss..?" 

"Hermione Granger. Gryffindor."

"Good. 10 points to your house."

"Can't this make anyone fall in love with the person who gives them this?" Draco chimed in. 

"Well yes Mr. Malfoy I assume. Yes it can. It's more like an intense attraction or obsession even. Not love. That feeling takes time I'm afraid." Draco looked at Harry who was redder than blood. Amorentia did kinda....smelled like....Harry's favourite sock which Draco got him after seeing the atrocities that his uncle, aunt and Dobby had given him. He pushed that thought aside. 

"Very good Mr. Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin. Anyways today the infamous love potion is not our prime concern. Today we will be talking about The Draught of Peace. Everyone open your _Advanced Potions Vol. 6_." 

"Um sir I don't have the book with me right now could you spare me one?" 

"Well of course Harry take a look through those book shelves and you will find a used copy I think."

Harry got himself one from the said book shelves. 

"Well now then where was I? Oh yes Draught of Peace. Very dangerous elixir. Poison. Probably the world's strongest in that matter. One drop of eat can kill a Siberian Bear. I must advice you to carefully handle the brewing of this potion. Not before you start, those who brews the perfect batch will get this," he pulled out a small crystal container with a clear liquid in it. 

"This is called Felix Felicis. Or liquid luck. A drop of this will grant you good luck for the day. Happy brewing!" 

Draco did needed a little luck in his life so he instantly got to work. He was making sure he was following the step by step instructions to get the perfect brew. But it was somehow not working. And Draco was becoming increasingly more and more agitated. To his suprise Granger was a mess too. Her hair was even more of a disheveled owl's nest than usual and she looked close to crying. Harry was somehow.....doing great. Harry Potter of all people was all of a sudden better at potions than him and Granger. 

"How are you doing that?" Granger said exparated and shocked over how perfectly Harry got the extract from the fruit. 

"You have to crush it instead of slicing it. Like this," he crushed the fruit into the cauldron. 

Oh well whatever helped. Draco followed suit and crushed the berry's extract into the cauldron. It was very effective. 

"The instructions clearly say that you have to slice up-" 

"Please Granger you have no imagination. I Potter I must say that is an extremely impressive trick."

"Umm thanks," he looked away after giving Draco a nervous smile. 

Ron had completely given up on the whole ordeal and was watching everyone else trying and failing mammothly at the potion. Except Potter who was surprisingly doing extremely well. And Draco was doing half decently thanks to Potter's little tip. 

"Harry my boy that is an excellent potion! One drop of it can probably even kill a dragon. Best one I've seen in years! 20 points to Gryffindor!" 

Harry got the bottle of luck in his hands. 

Draco tried but...something fishy was up. 

Hermione, him and Harry got invited for some God forsaken reason to have dinner with the man.

* * *

Snape was finally going to teach the class he had been yearning for for years. Draco really wanted go see what approach Snape would bring to Defense Against The Dark Arts. While he had no doubt that Snape was probably the best and most competent person to ever teach the subject, it would be hard to top Lupin's amazing methods.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts has been through quite the changes throughout your years in this school and is finally in able hands and in about time for your N.E.W.T.s," he said in his usual cold tone. The fucker was way to proud of his new job. And Draco hated how good he will be at it. His godfather was damn good at everything and Dark arts was basically his speciality.

"Today we will learn about Non-Verbal spells. This will be useful to those who want to become Aurors in the future. To attack and corner your enemy without making a single noise unless you're clumsy and incompetent like some of your fellow classmates," he looked at Neville and Harry with poison in his eyes.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Professor but didn't Harry score a O even when Umbridge held the post? And isn't an E, which Neville scored after months of hard work enough to get in this class?" Draco remarked. Snape's eye twitched. He didn't say anything else.

Neville shot him a grateful look while Harry shot him a smile with happiness gleaming in his eyes. Why did a simple act of decency from him made Harry act like an idiot? Draco would never understand feelings. 

"Anyways for a practical demonstration, I would need a volunteer." Snape scanned the crowd. 

"Mr. Potter if you will please be kind enough to volunteer on behalf of your peers?" Snape said his hatred clearly masked in a very thin veil of false sincerity. 

"Of course professor. Anything for you," Harry shot him a fake grin so sweet it could actually melt any man into a puddle of goo. It could. Any man. But not Draco of course. 

Snape sneered at the boy and proceeded to attack him without any warning. Defensively Harry yelled 'expelliarmus' and Snape was thrown backwards towards the board which broke on impact.

He took a moment to compose himself and then stood up, ready to kill anyone and everyone. 

"Mr. Potter do not use verbal spells in a class where I'm exclusively using you to demonstrate non verbal spells is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes _Sir._ "

"There's no need to call me _Sir_ Professor," Harry managed to say with a straight face. 

Draco burst out laughing at the statement. It was amazing. Harry started laughing too. Soon the laughter had spread throughout the class and Draco was on the floor clutching his sides and wiping tears from his eyes. He would eventually stop then look at Harry and start laughing again. Ron was barely being able to breathe beside him. Hermione, though clearly barely holding it together, was nervously glancing between them and the Professor. 

Finally composed Draco got up from the floor Ron following him soon. 

Snape looked like he was about to combust everything and bring apocalypse. 

But he chose to take 50 points from Gryffindor and Detention for Draco and Harry that evening. Draco regretted absolutely nothing. 

At night when they were scrubbing the floor of the Defense Agaimst the Dark Arts classroom with tiny toothbrushes instead of listening to Hermione's furious rant about inappropriate behaviour and Ron's barely muffled laughter some more, Draco couldn't help but keep smiling at the ridiculousness of the situation.

When Snape was finally satisfied with their cleaning, Harry and he headed back to the dorms. Draco felt another wave of renewed laughter in starting to come from his belly. 

Harry soon joined him too.

" 'There's no need to call me sir Professor' what the hell were you thinking you sassy bastard?" He said wiping another tear from his eyes.

"Whatever the asshole deserved it," Harry said as Draco punched his arm. Harry punched back. 

"Hey that hurt!" Draco said fake hurt in his voice. 

"It is a punch genius its supposed to hurt!" Harry rolled his eyes painfully. 

"Please I can do things to you that will hurt so much you will not be able to get up fron bed the whole day," Draco laughed again.

"It would probably feel nice though," Harry said barely audible. 

Draco stood still. 

"What?"

"What?" Harry said panic rising in his voice.

"It would feel nice if I strangled you with my bare hands?!"

"Oh I mean....couldn't stay mad at you for too long can I? You are a bothersome baby after all," Harry replied relieved that Draco didn't quite catch the hidden meaning behind his words. Or so he hoped. 

"What? I am not a baby!" Draco said sounding scandalised but clearly amused.

"Yes. You are a baby. A big dumb blond baby!" Harry took off running towards the dorm.

"Just wait Potter I'm gonna strangle you tonight," Draco took off swiftly behind Harry. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who chose to be actually productive for once??? Here's another one because I'm depressed. Hope you guys enjoyed this.


	5. How to be a flawless quidditch captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrated. Enjoy!

Harry was now the captain of the quidditch team and completely clueless about what to do with that responsibility. After Angelina Johnston graduated, Harry was obviously the best choice to be the captain. The man was however not ready.

The first day of practice was apparently absolutely nightmare inducing. Ron was confident that he was absolutely useless of a keeper and kept projecting his gloomy feelings on the rest of the team. Harry had to yell at them to make them stop screaming at each other(well Ginny was the one who really shushed them, Draco learned afterwards). The new beaters weren't halfway as good as Fred and George. And a guy called Cormac Mclaggen was bothering everyone simply by existing.

Draco truly felt pity for the boy. Imagining handling a noisy and hormonal bunch of teenagers who also happen to be fucking Gryffindors of all houses. 

Draco always considers other houses far more mellow than the raging fire of bullshit and adrenaline that was the Gryffindor. Slytherins were cunning and poised and kept to themselves. Ravenclaws were smart and quiet and kept to themselves. Hufflepuffs were calm and sweet and kept to themselves. But Gryffindors, those raging garbage were always all over the place. Sometimes Draco wondered what exactly went in their heads. What exactly made them such desperate screaming monkeys. 

"I hate this," Harry sighed in the common room.

"I know you do. It's all my fault. I'm such a bad keeper," Ron moaned.

"Stop wallowing in self pity. You are a terrible keeper because even after you won the match for Gryffindor last year, you gained zero self confidence," Draco rolled his eyes 

"Speaking of quidditch I don't think Nott's playing this year."

"Wait what? Ron are you sure?" 

"Yeah. He apparently was absent from practice today. Most are speculating that he wont be playing this year anymore."

"That's...strange," Draco said quietly. Theo had always wanted a place in the quidditch team. To think he would just simply give up was concerning Draco. Yes he didn't want anything to do with the bastard after the way he had treated him the past year, but Theo was his first friend. He was his only friend for a very long time. Nobody knew him like Theo did and He doubted anybody knew Theo like him. Something was going on. Hadn't Theo been in Borgin and Burkes? Yes something was up. Theo was in trouble.

"Draco?"

Harry's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Huh?" 

"Want to go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure."

Draco went and quietly got his coat. Theo's thoughts were spiralling in his mind. Something bad was happening to him and Draco didn't know what.

"So what are we going to do about that dinner? I mean who are we taking?" Hermione asked.

Ah the party. Horace slughorn had asked some of his absolute favourite students to a pre-Christmas party which he was organising on his own. Unfortunately, all of them except Ron had been invited. Least to say, Ron was disappointed without measures.

"Don't mention it. You've got Mclaggen making starry eyes at you don't you?" Ron spat.

Cormac Mclaggen was a new chaser to the Gryffindor team and Ron hated his guts because he apparently liked Hermione. 

And a part of Hermione liked him too. As much as she denied it when Mclaggen licked his hands at dinner with Slughorn the other day, Hermione blushed furiously. Draco as a very dutiful friend told Ron. Thus began the feud.

"He even makes quidditch practice hell!" Ron whined.

"That I can agree with. He really is a pain in the arse. An arse in general," Harry made a disgusted face.

"You have a butterbeer moustache," Ron pointed at Hermione and wiped Hermione's face and liked his finger. Hermione's blush was even deeper. Draco smiled. Ronny boy still had a chance. 

Draco noticed something. Was Theo going into the girl's bathroom? 

Draco got up suddenly spilling his butterbeer on the table.

"What the hell Malfoy!" Ron made an irritated face as some of it wetted his scarf.

"Nothing nothing I just....let's go back. I'm cold." Draco headed towards the door. Harry and the others swiftly followed him.

"Is something bothering you?" Harry asked concern clear in his voice. 

"Nothing.."

"Did you see Theo go into the bathroom too?" Harry asked quietly so only Draco could hear.

"I'm worried about him Harry. Something bad is happening to him. I want to talk to him. I need to talk him. This isn't like him...he would never do something like being a death eater. He wouldn't would he?" Draco looked at Harry desperately for some clarity. 

Harry looked suprised and disappointed by Draco's sudden outburst of emotion for his former friend. Draco couldn't help it. Theo had been there when he had no one. He wanted to be there for him too. But he knew he wouldn't be able too.

"I don't know Draco he's been acting super weirdly lately. I wouldn't put anything behind him."

"How can you say that Harry you don't-" 

"Aaaaaaah!" 

Draco and Harry looked up. Katie Bell, Harry's quidditch teammate was up in the air one second. And collapsed on the ground the next. Her friends around her screamed. 

"Oh I told her not to open it! Oh God! Help!" One of them screamed frantically. 

The four of them rushed to their side and helped carry Katie back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Seems like some kind of terrible curse has been placed upon the poor thing," McGonagall informed them sadly in her office.

"Apparently she touched some kind of cursed necklace which has been sent to Professor Snape for further investigation. She found it in the girls bathroom. Did you see anyone or anybody?"

Silence.

McGonagall let out a long sigh.

"Why when something happens it's always you three?" She asked Harry, Ron and Hermione with slight accusation in her voice. 

"And you always end up getting involved too? Why Mr. Malfoy?"

"Believe me ma'am I've been asking myself the same question for the past five years," Ron answered. 

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Draco and Harry were alone in the dorms because apparently no one else was tired.

"We should tell her about Theodore."

Draco glared at Harry.

"You know he is not on the right path Draco. You said so himself! He has been supporting Voldemort since last year! He knows!"

"Listen here Potter," he spat at Harry,"as long as I don't see a Dark mark I won't believe it. He is many things but he cant be a death eater. He can't!"

Draco was panting heavily. Harry looked heartbroken. 

"You believe someone who willingly supports the dark lord over me."

"I know him he wouldn't stoop that low."

"You also thought he would be by your side last year. Remember what he did? He laughed in your face and tossed you aside like a rag doll. He was never your friend he just used you for your status and when that ended, so did your friendship. You're just being too ignorant to see that!"

"Don't pretend like you know me and you know my friendships Potter cause you damn well don't. So fuck.off.my.business. and stay out of it. I'll stay out of yours. Do whatever you want. Show me proof and then talk. Untill then fuck off!" Draco finished furiously. 

Harry looked devastated and angry. Draco couldn't care less. 

He went off to his bed.

Ron, who had at some point come into the dorm, stood there stunned at their outburst.

"You two are not gonna go back to the enemy phase are you?"

Ron sighed. He was gonna have to pick sides wasn't he?

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you realise the 'suprise' and 'disappointment' Draco sees in Harry's eyes is actually a little thing called jealousy because why is blond boi thinking about his former best friend and is still so trusting of him? Why don't you believe him Draco! Theo is a bad death eater and you should get married to Harry!! Anyways hope you guys liked this:)


	6. How to forgive your shithead friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!! Draco tries to forgive Harry with a little help. Of course he will. Because Harry's an idiot. But he is his idiot.

Draco had not spoken to Harry for a week. How dare he? How dare he interfere in things he wasn't suppose to? He had absolutely no right to question Theo. And that too without any sort of proof against him! Absolutely unacceptable. 

But what was more maddening that deep down, very deep down, Draco knew there was a possibility that Harry was right. And he hated it. 

Strange things were happening around him. Ron was suddenly being poured attention by Lavender Brown. The girl was....odd. She wasn't any bad or anything but something about her seemed off and strange. She even laughed at one of Ron's most stupidest joke of all time out loud in the common room. Hermione wanted to burn her and her entire family alive and it was clear from her eyes and the way she looked at her. Even worse, Ron was enjoying the attention. 

Oh fuck. Trouble in their nonexistent romantic paradise. 

Draco got presented with an opportunity. Snape cornered him a few days ago after class and asked him to be the seeker _and_ the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. 

"Why what happened to Theo?"

"He is...he has withdrawn from the team. I assume you already know that. No one else in the team is qualified enough. Marcus Flint graduated finally and there you have it Mr. Malfoy. Show up at practice and try to keep them at bay," with that Snape slammed the door of his office on his face. 

Draco dragged himself off his bed and went to the quidditch pitch to train the hooligans.

Crabbe and Goyle were the new beaters. What they lacked in brains they made up for in pure brute strength. Not that they had any technique but they did what Draco told them to anyway. However Draco could tell Crabbe and Goyle had some animosity towards him. He just treated them as like the complete incompetent masses of idiocity they were. 

Blaise was in the team too. He had taken up the position of a chaser. Draco only truly talked to him.

After the practice, they stayed back to chat a little.

"So how are things?" He began.

"As good as they can get. I mean we are all trying to find out what is up with Voldemort. Other than that not much."

"Hm."

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while. 

"How are things with your new friends?"

"Oh the Gryffindor clan. They are fine I guess," Draco responded. 

"Really? You and Potter have been a little skittish for the past few days. I've noticed." 

Damn. Blaise knew him all too well.

"He is a fucking prat who thinks he can be up anybody's business and so I'm giving him the cold shoulder untill he apologises," Draco spat as the anger rose in his voice. 

"So back to your usual huh?" 

"I mean....he has been calling Theo a death eater, a death eater! I mean I know Theo isn't really the best person in the world but he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't."

"Are you asking me or are you telling me Draco?" 

Silence.

Blaise sighed. "Look Draco, I know Theo was your first friend and you know him but did you expect him to turn on him the way he did last year?" 

"No."

"Did you expect him of all people leave you behind? Regarding how you and him have been close friends your entire life? You thought you knew him Draco. Honestly, wouldn't put it behind him. I mean don't get me wrong. I believe that Theo is still our Theo, the life of the party, the teasing-you-about-Potter Theo, somewhere deep down. But he has not been the same since last year. You know it and I know it. It maybe just a suspicion, but Theo may also be a death eater."

Draco didn't know what to say. Of course Blaise was right. Blaise was always goddamn right and goddamn smart. 

"You shouldn't be mad at Potter. He was just trying to protect everyone. If there is a death eater at Hogwarts, you should defeat him before he tries anything right?" Blaise smiled at him, unsure of his reaction. 

Draco sighed.

"Damn it Zabini I hate it when you make sense."

"I always make sense," Blaise smirked. Draco punched his arm playfully.

"But Potter will still have to apologise to me first."

"Whatever you say pal."

Draco said goodbye to him and headed for his dorms.

Blaise smiled knowingly.

"About time you two got together," he whispered to himself. 

* * *

Of course the first game of the season was Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

When Draco entered the pitch 'Weasley is our King' -the Slytherin Version was booming from the stands.

Draco sighed. Ron already looked about ready to throw up.

Draco also noticed that Mclaggen was a new Beater for the team. Huh what happened there?

Draco and Harry stood face to face. Draco clenched his jaw. He was gonna catch the snitch today. No matter what. Harry looked fidgety and nervous. The snitch was released and the game began. Draco noticed Luna doing commentary in a big lion mask. Ridiculous. 

Draco looked around the pitch rising a little higher. 

Cormac Mclaggen seemed upto something and it didn't settle right with him. He focused on his search of the snitch.

His team scored the first goal. 

Soon after Ginny scored for Gryffindor. 

Mclaggen seemed getting near the keeper's area and saving Ron's goal for him.

Ron was getting increasingly frustrated with the ordeal. Harry seemed irritated too. Then Draco spot it. The snitch was right behind Harry who was too fixated on Ron's situation to notice it. Draco zoomed towards Harry. Harry's head snapped in his direction.

Shit. 

Harry spot the snitch. He zoomed towards it as well.

And as always, Harry Potter caught the bloody snitch.

But something was happening. Ron had fainted after being hit on the head by the bludger. And it was not by the opposite team. It was by bloody Mclaggen. Harry immediately approached Mclaggen. 

"Listen Mclaggen I've put up with your bullshit long enough but-" _**BAM!**_ Harry got hit square on the head by another of Mclaggen's shot who apparently didn't realise that the match had ended.

Draco's blood boiled.

He stormed towards the arsehole in rage.

Ginny was screaming at him.

"How fucking dare you Cormac!" She hit him with a bat-bogey hex. A really good one at that.

"Aah! Please help I didn't know the match was over!"

It was now Draco's turn.

"You didn't know the match was over so you hit the captain of your own fucking team with a fucking bludger? Are you that thick? Or do you think you're an over smart you arsehole?" 

"I didn't know it would hurt!" He panted as Snape tended to his hex.

"Oh yeah! See if this hurts you cunt!" Draco hit him square on his face and he fainted. 

The rest of the Gryffindor team dragged him away from Mclaggen.

"Don't mind me take those fuckers to the hospital wing idiots!" Draco shouted at the Gryffindors.

"Language Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall scolded him.

"Useless," Draco muttered to himself and scooped up Harry and hurried to the hospital wing. 

The entire school started at them but right now Draco's primary concern was the shit head in his arms.

An hour later Ron was conscious and talking to Ginny beside him.

Harry had still not woken up.

"He will be fine it's just a concussion shoo," Madam Pompfrey chided them and chased them away. 

Reluctantly, Draco withdrew himself from Harry's bed and headed towards the dorms. 

Thirty minutes later Harry and Ron entered the dorms who were celebrating Gryffindor's victory. Some of them tried to call Draco names over his defeat but a single look from him told them he was not in the mood today.

"Hi" Harry said softly as he approached him.

"Hello" he replied. 

"Saw Ginny making out. Gross," Ron made an exaggerated disgusted face.

"You two alright?" Hermione asked worried.

"Yeah we are fine," Harry answered for both of them.

Celebrations passed. It was quite mellow as the captain and the keeper were injured but Gryffindors were not gonna miss a chance to be louder than necessary. 

"So," Harry said after a while.

"So..."

"I heard you were worried."

"Well of course I was! That dumbass Mclaggen better be out of the team or I'm gonna..."

"What? You know I really shouldn't be taking advice from my arch enemy"

"Potter I swear to God if he is in the team next time I will give you a concussion. He is an absolute piece of shit!"

Harry laughed. 

"I missed you too," he beamed at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed Nott like that," he said quietly. 

"It's fine. Honestly I don't know what's going on with him but maybe we can find it out together?"

"Or bury the subject entirely for the time being?" 

"I'd like that," Draco smiled at him.

"I really missed you," Harry proceeded to hug him. Draco felt a warmth spreading through his stomach.

When they broke apart Harry was blushing and Lavender Brown's tongue was firmly down Ron's throat. 

Hermione looked heartbroken and stormed off.

Draco watched speechless. 

"I should-" Harry began.

"Yeah go ahead." 

Harry left behind Hermione. Oh boy. Ron and Hermione's romantic paradise seemed even more farther from reality. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need a therapist and level-headed friend like Blaise who play cupid sometimes. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. How to survive dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dancing fluff uwu. Of course Draco speaks French

Draco had absolutely no idea why he was going to this ridiculous party Slughorn organised. He had so many reasons not to. First, they had to bring a "partner" for some godforsaken reason. Second, Draco was gonna ask Luna as a friend but Harry beat him to it. Third, he just didn't fucking want to.

Sighing in the mirror while he fixed his expensive tie(the one Blaise had given him), Draco noticed Harry fiddling with his. 

"Ugh," Harry grunted frustrated as he couldn't get it to be straight. 

"Here, let me," Draco proceeded to fix his tie for him.

"All done," he said.

"How do you do it so perfectly?" Harry asked straightening his robes for the umpteenth time.

"Because I'm a man of tastes Potter," Draco rolled his eyes. 

"This is so unfair," Ron wailed about not being able to attend the party for the millionth time.

"Yes this is unfair. You get to stay here in peace while we have to go socialize with that old oaf and God knows how many more like him."

"C'mon Draco atleast you get to be frustrated about the party. I would like that too," Ron pouted. 

"Oh shut up. You could've volunteered to waitress like Neville did," Harry chimed in.

"No thanks. I'll just makeout with Lavender."

All of a sudden Draco became glad to attend the party.

"So....you taking Padma Patil huh?" Harry said to him as they waited near the Ravenclaw tower for their dates to arrive.

"Yeah. I was gonna ask Luna but you beat me to it. Patil's nice. She is less loud than her sister. She was patrolling with me the other night and I asked her," Draco answered. They settled in comfortable silence. 

Soon their dates arrived. Padma beamed at Draco. He flashed her a small smile and took her hand. Luna smiled at him and he smiled back. Maybe the night wasn't going to be so bad after all. 

They entered the party. It was.....too flashy. Way too flashy. As much as Draco liked to show off, he liked subtle things, tasteful and mellow. This was overwhelming. If Draco was a Gryffindor, he probably would've loved this. 

"Refreshments?" Neville sulkingly came upto them offering a plate of some short glasses with green liquid. 

"Dont mind if I do!" Padma took one. Draco refused.

"Why are you doing this Neville?" He asked the poor guy.

"I just wanted to be at the party," he mumbled sadly. Luna looked at him with pity. And something else. Draco couldn't place it.

Draco looked up and saw Harry clicking pictures with Slughorn. He was being forced but he was doing it nonetheless. 

Draco saw Granger playing tongue tornado with Cormac Mclaggen under a mistletoe. Bile rose in his throats. He immediately went to drink some butter beer to calm his nerves. 

Soon couples started dancing. Padma looked at him expectantly. He might aswell. 

He led her to the dancefloor. 

"This is nice," she said happily.

"Yeah," he gave her a small smile.

"So Draco do you want to date?"

"So..sorry? I-" 

Padma laughed. "Relax I'm just messing with you. You should see your face," she let out another chuckle.

Draco laughed awkwardly. 

He watched as Hermione struggled under Cormac's grip. He wasn't just gonna stand and let that git assault Hermione. As much as Draco hated to admit it, she was like his sister. After the song ended he went up and asked Hermione to dance. 

She looked relieved and willingly danced the next one with him. 

"Thanks for saving me," she said gratefully. 

"Look, whatever game you and Weasley are playing, it's annoying as fuck and I'm getting tired. Get your shit together and dont let that slag shove his tongue down your throat or so God help me, I'll kill you myself," Hermione blushed apologetically and promised to avoid Mclaggen the rest of the evening. 

During the dance with Luna, Draco caught her staring at Neville.

"Ask him to Dance. Go on," Luna blinked at him, suprised.

"Why would I ask him?" She said flustered.

"Because you want to. Go make his night worth it," he smirked knowingly. 

"You know for someone who is so in over their own feelings you are giving good advice," she smiled cheekily at him and left him to weigh on himself and ask Neville to a dance. 

As he stood alone on the dancefloor, he spotted Harry drinking a butter beer alone on the side. 

He went upto him. 

"A dance princess?" He smiled at him.

Harry sputtered his drink.

"Okay prince," he gave him his hand, beaming. Draco's heart melted right then and there.

They danced. Happily. A fast beat picked up and Draco dipped Harry, for the first time noticing their large height difference. Draco was 6'2 and Harry, probably at best 5'10. Harry's eyes shone with pure happiness. He started laughing and so did Draco. They were behaving like two lovestruck teenagers which exactly what they were. Draco felt so Happy. He felt like he was on a cloud as he swayed with Harry again. Suddenly Mr Filch entered after catching an intruder. Theo. 

"I was just passing by!" He stammered, obviously lying. Draco let go of Harry's hand which Harry seemed extremely disappointed by. 

"Its okay Argus just gently escort him out of the party," Slughorn said, clearly not letting the unwelcomed intrusion hinder the mood of the party. 

"I'll take it from here," Snape entered suddenly, snatched Theo up and left quickly as he came.

"Oh well! Resume the party children!" Slughorn cheered them enthusiastically. But the mood had already died. 

Soon they said their goodbyes and Draco and Harry dropped off their dates at the Ravenclaw tower. 

"That was a party huh?" Draco broke the silence on their way back to the dorm.

"Yeah. Hermione's saliva being eaten my Mclaggen, Ginny and Dean fighting again, our dance...yeah. That was a party," Harry smiled at him again.

"So are you this perfect in all classy sorry 'tasteful' high society things like dancing Draco?" Harry asked after a while.

"Well yeah you could say that. I have peculiar tastes. High tastes. Did you like it?" 

"I loved it Draco," he answered quietly. 

They went back the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

The next day in the train, Harry finally told them about horcruxes. 

"So that's why you are in Dumbledore's office all the time nowadays," Ron said.

"Well have you found out about any other horcruxes Harry? We don't have much time do we?" Hermione's brows furrowed, thinking. 

"Yeah. Dumbledore's doing his best to find out the rest. There was this ring and Tom Riddle's diary of course. There is also Slytherin's Locket. But we don't know where it is. You can't tell anyone else about this," Harry whispered to them.

"Yeah that's not even a question. But Ron, why is your girlfriend doing _that?_ " 

They all turned their heads to look at the door at Draco's statement. Draco simply wanted to pass away. Hermione immediately went out. To vomit probably, Draco deduced. 

Christmas at the Weasley's was gonna be chaotic. 

Remus and Tonks were also there. Tonks looked horrible. Absolutely wrecked. Draco didn't know why. He didn't like to see his cheerful cousin in such a bad state. She kept glancing at Remus in a way Draco didn't know. But her glances were full of pain.

Remus kept glancing at her too. The same pained expression after he had lost Sirius. What was going on? He would ask Dora about it later, he made a mental note. 

Draco was not expecting Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley to be in love. But, to Mrs. Weasley's immense displeasure, they were. And very much so. Mr. Weasley wasn't particularly happy with the match. She kept talking to Dora in a way that suggested that she'd much rather have her as a daughter-in-law. Mr Weasley was as always, very happy. He was a good man. Bill and Fleur were already thinking of marriage. Sometime in the next year, Draco heard. They spent the evening making fun of Fleur's accent with their own editions. Draco's ears bled after Fred's exaggerated accent. 

_"If you want to do a French accent do it properly,"_ Draco said in perfect French.

"You can speak French?!" Ron asked gobsmacked. 

"Yeah of course," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Yeah of course," Ginny tried to do a very bad impression of him.

"Ooohhh looooook I'm Draco Malfoy! I'm so perfect! I wear perfect ties and perfect suits and dance perfectly and speak French! I'm so classy and rich. All of you are beneath me. Bow down peasants," Harry's impression had everyone laughing but him.

"Keep saying that and I'll never dance with you again," Draco warned playfully.

"How will I ever function without your dances!" Harry let out an exaggerated gasp.

Draco gave him an irritated glare. 

He couldn't wait for Christmas with this idiots.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!! I'm so sorry for being away for so long. Hope all of you are safe and had a good holiday. I just became so invested in JJBA I barely had time to think about anything else. Turns out no amount of fanfics will make Jotakak canon. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this! The Christmas chapter will be up in a few days


	8. How to handle your feelings like an utter failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has got it bad

Harry has got it bad. There are absolutely no other words that will describe his current condition. 

Harry always hated Draco. His smug smile, his narcissism, his blatant disregard and rudeness to Harry and his friends, Harry hated him with every fibre of his being. He hated Draco so much for that dementor prank. He hated Draco so much for the 'Potter Stinks' badges. He hated how openly he supported Cedric over him in the Triwizard Tournament. He hated...hated..hated him! 

But he didn't. Harry burned so much seeing Draco pat Cedric's shoulders after he finished the 2nd challenge and rolled his tongue at him. Cedric was taking everything from him. First Cho, now Draco?

Harry let it slide. It bothered him even more when Draco looked genuinely sad at Cedric's death. Harry thought it was just a ruse to make Harry mad. But Draco genuinely mourned the golden boy like the rest of the school. 

Then 5th year happened. Harry got extremely invested in Cho. He was sad about Cedric but Cho was just so...breathtaking. But then Draco came around. Somehow they became....friends. And it was oddly satisfying. Draco and him were so similar. He laughed so much with him. And then he started talking about Luna. What silly thing she said made him laugh. There it was,that burn again. Harry hated that burn so much. He hated when Draco hugged Ron breathless and not him after the fight at the Ministry. Yes Ron was injured and Draco was in shock. But Harry hated that it wasn't him. 

Then in 6th year, Theo happened. Harry felt that burning again. He hated Theo so much and he was losing Draco because of it. Hell, he almost lost him. 

But there was that night of detention. Harry had no idea what came out from his mouth but in sheer panic he realised he had a massive crush on earth-shatteringly beautiful Draco Malfoy. And it wasn't new. He hated Draco so much because he liked him. And he so desperately wanted not to that he fell even harder. 

When Draco stopped talking to him after that argument about Theo, Harry was heartbroken. He cried in the shower that night. He missed him so much. Draco Malfoy had no right to be as beautiful as he was. He sometimes towered over Harry almost nearing Ron's height. His blue-gray eyes were so captivating, Harry was often lost in them. His hair was unbelievably soft from that one time Harry felt it while touching it as a part of a joke. His smug smirk was the best part of it. His expensive cologne,his dry comments,his soft lips and very rare kind smiles, everything captivated Harry. Despite all his edge, Draco was sometimes so amazingly thoughtful and considerate it baffled Harry. 

On the day of the quidditch match, a miracle happened. One second a bludger hit his head, the other second he was being carried bridal style by a furious looking Draco Malfoy, who looked ready to kill anyone who dared to touch a hair on Harry's head. They made up that night. Draco looked at him like Harry was his entire world that night. Harry was sure he was going to faint. 

Harry almost died the night of Slughorn's dinner. Draco asked him to dance and called him a princess. Harry felt like he was floating on a cloud while they were swaying and giggled uncontrollably. Draco looked so warm and happy. Harry really wanted to rest his head on Draco's chest and just stay there. But this was the real world and Draco didn't like him that way. But why did he look at him like that? 

Harry had to confess. This was killing him.

* * *

Christmas with the Weasley's were the best thing that ever happened to Harry. It was nice and cozy in the house, with cinnamon and pumpkin smells always lingering. And Mrs. Weasley's food was simply divine. 

" _Learn more eeeenglisssshhh_ ," Fred did yet another terrible accent in his failed attempt at imitating Fleur.

"Ugh please this is insulting to the entire nation of France," Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Like you know any better Malfoy," Ron teased. 

" _Oui. va te faire foutre,"_ Draco said in a perfect French accent. 

Harry let out an audible gasp. Malfoy could speak French?! It was so...so...

" _Tout va bien Harry?"_ Draco asked him, smirking slightly. 

"I-" 

Harry quickly recovered and teased Draco. It quickly shifted the atmosphere of the room successfully. 

"It means you can kiss my ass by the way Ronald," Draco got up. 

"I'm going to take a bath to relax. Continue on hooligans," with that he left the room. 

After having some more cookies that Mrs Weasley laid out for him, Harry finally got tired and started heading upstairs. On the stairs he was met with an ethereal Draco Malfoy, hair wet and his dark emerald green robe wrapped around him.

After a moment of being speechless, Harry finally broke out of his reverie and glanced up from the flushed pink skin of Draco's chest, which was peeking from his robe.

"Hi had a nice bath?" He asked nervously. 

"Yeah as good as it gets. My bag is still downstairs so do you mind?" 

"S..sure.." Harry somehow managed his face completely flushed.

"Oh will you look at that! Your shoelaces are not tied!" 

"Wha-"

Draco immediately dropped to his knees and tied Harry's shoelaces for him.

"Than..um...thanks," he managed a smile. 

"No problem," Draco flashed him a coy smile and swiftly headed downstairs to get his bag. 

Harry tore his eyes off from Draco's disappearing frame down the stairs and started heading to the room when he tripped and fell face first on the stairs. That bastard had tied the shoelaces with each other. 

Harry heard Draco's hearty laugh behind him. He was now carrying his bag and heading upstairs.

Harry got up. 

"Very funny Malfoy," Harry wiped his nose to clean the blood.

Controlling his laughter, Draco said,"here let me", gently putting his hand on Harry's face and healed his wound with his wand. He stared at his eyes again. 

"What?" Draco asked and Harry broke off the eye contact to swiftly head upstairs with him.

The next morning was Christmas. Harry had given Draco a shoe he had been eying in a shop last time they went to Diagon Ally. Harry smiled when he realised Draco was wearing it. 

Draco had given Harry a very nice dress shirt because the ones he owned was quote "an absolute insult to Draco's sanity."

They were all enjoying their breakfast quietly when they realised Percy Weasley was arriving with the Minister of Magic in tow. 

* * *

Draco watched Mrs. Weasley burst into tears the minute she saw Percy's frame through the window. Mr. Weasley immediately got up to console his hysterical wife. He watched Ron,Ginny, Fred and George give Percy looks so venomous he visibly shrank. Bill gave him a mere glance of acknowledgement. Fleur smiled at him politely. 

Harry went outside with Rufus Scrimgeour because the Minister wanted to talk to him in private. 

Percy kept standing in the doorway while Mrs. Weasley kept hugging and crying on his shoulders to show no signs of any reciprocating from the guy. Mr. Weasley was visibly fighting to hold back his own tears while trying to tear his wife away from his son.

Finally with insistence from both Bill and her husband, Mrs. Weasley was carried upstairs with them. 

"You're such a fucking coward Percy. You don't deserve an ounce of her affection," Fred burst out as soon as the adults left the room.

"Do you know how much she has cried for you? But no you will much rather be satisfied being the Minister's guineapig than support your family," George scoffed.

"You don't deserve us. It's clear from your face you don't give a rat's arse about your family. And yet you still show up on Christmas day and ruined it for all of us. Do you even know what you did to mum and dad when you left like that?" Ron screamed.

"Just get the fuck out of our life Percy. You clearly don't need or want us anymore. I don't even know why you came today," Ginny sighed sadly.

Percy stayed silent. Draco could see his eyes were a little misty and he was struggling to hold back his emotions.

Harry slammed the door open looking highly agitated, breaking the moment. Percy swiftly left following the Minister. 

"What did the Minister ask Harry?" Hermione said.

"He wanted to cooperate with Ministry and shit. I wasn't interested after all they put me through last year. They can go fuck themselves. Someone give me some eggnog please."

Draco handed Harry a cup and they all settled into comfortable silence. Everyone successfully avoided mentioning Percy for the rest of the day. 

At night, they all gathered around the garden for dinner. Suprisingly, Draco's other aunt Andromeda was also there. 

"You look so much like her," she said to him smiling. He smiled back. She reminded him of his mum. They talked all evening. 

"She was always so smart, your mother," Andromeda mused,"she helped me and Sirius run away. No one knew of course. She maintained her ideal pure blood status and her rebellious spirit with equal diligence."

"Has she ever reached out to you?" Draco asked. 

"Oh she shared many letters with me throughout the years. We met many times. Away from the public eye of course. Lucius Malfoy, as much as he loves your mum, still had a reputation to maintain."

"I wish I could've met you and Dora sooner. She always talks so much but I don't know what is up with her nowadays. I mean I'm guessing I know," he glanced at his cousin looking forlornly at Remus Lupin.

Andromeda let out a laugh. "You're just like her," she smiled. 

After dinner they were all enjoying drinks and cookies in the parlor. Fred and George slipped him a little fire whiskey. It made him think of Sirius. He missed him so much. 

Suddenly, someone arrived which turned Draco's Christmas to the best ever. 

Standing in the Weasley's doorway was Narcissa Malfoy herself. 

"Oh Draco," she smiled tearfully. Draco rushed to hug his mum.

"You're here," he whispered crying quietly on her shoulders. 

"I'm here," she whispered back. 

"Oh look how you've grown! You're inches taller since the last time I saw you," she said wiping her cheeks. 

She proceeded to hug her sister and even Mrs. Weasley and thanked her for taking care of him. Mrs Weasley laughed and offered her a cup of tea. His mum denied and took a swing from Andromeda's fire whiskey instead. Mrs. Weasley took the hint and poured her a glass. He missed his mum so much.

"Bella finally cut me some slack. I told her I was out for drinks with my friends. Your father doesn't show it but he misses you so much Draco. We both do. He even slept in your room sometimes the big sap. Atleast he is safe in Azkaban for the time being" she sighed contently taking another sip from her glass. 

"Tell father he absolutely cannot be in my room," Draco huffed annoyed.

"Please Draco give him a break he had to put up with _him_ parading around our house all the time. I hate that man so much. Atleast he promised he would get Lucius out soon. Merlin's beard this is good Molly!" She said pouring herself another glass of the whiskey. 

"Mum you're embarrassing me," he muttered.

"Oh hush Draco," she said taking another ship and engaging in a rather serious conversation with Remus. They both had tears in their eyes along with Adromeda by the end of it. It was clear who the conversation was about. 

"Today was good isn't it," he smiled, content.

"Yeah except for-" Ginny glared at Ron, "except for Ginny's awful cookies that is."

Ginny glared at him even harder. 

"It wasn't bad Ginny don't listen to him," Hermione said helping herself to another one of Ginny's cookies.

"Harry did you like it?" She asked him hopefully.

"It was good. What did you think Draco?" 

"Nothing can ruin today for me," smiled again. His cheeks were hurting. 

"Well now I have to go. Draco I couldn't exclusively get you anything but I put some more money in your vault at Gringotts. Take care okay love?" She kissed his cheek and hugged him. 

"Merry Christmas darling. Be strong," with that she left. 

Harry followed her outside. 

•

"Mrs. Malfoy!"

"Hm? Oh Harry hello! What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to know if Theodore Nott has become a death eater."

"Nott? Why I haven't seen him once. But his father is a death eater. He has been hiding things from us since he is not sure he can trust us absolutely. He is always trying to read my mind. Fortunately I'm a very good occlumen. Keep an eye out for Nott if you have to."

"Okay thanks."

"Why suddenly this question Potter?"

"Nothing I just have been suspicious of him. Nothing else. And Draco still trusts him can you believe that? After all he did!" 

Narcissa Malfoy laughed. Harry stood there awkwardly at her sudden outburst.

"Oh you poor thing. I hope Draco comes back to his senses soon. He can be so perceptive but so incredibly oblivious when it comes to these things you. You just hang on. He will figure it out soon. If he doesn't I will be very suprised. Merry Christmas Harry," and with a poof, she disappeared.

The gang was still in the parlor laughing and giggling, clearly now drunk on fire whiskey. Ron was playing with a curl in Hermione's hair, Fred and George were laughing uncontrollably, Ginny was already passed out and Draco looked extremely happy. Adults were all asleep, Harry assumed.

Harry settled himself on a chair beside Draco. 

"Your mum is so nice."

"Hm I know I missed her. I hope I can see her again soon."

They settled in comfortable silence. 

"I miss him," Harry whispered.

"I miss him too."

"I think Tonks was in love with him."

Draco burst out laughing at that.

"You think...Dora..loved..Sirius?" He began to laugh again clutching his sides. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"What she didn't? I mean it makes sense since she looks at Remus that way. She is jealous and sad since Sirius loved Remus."

Draco had tears coming out of his eyes while he rolled on the floor. 

After ten minutes he finally controlled himself and got up. 

"Oh Harry you oblivious idiot," he said wiping his tears. 

Yes he was the oblivious idiot indeed.

Ron started snoring soon. It somehow lulled Harry to sleep as a scent of familiar hairgel reached his nose when he nestled his head on someone's shoulder. 

Draco put his head on Harry's and they both fell asleep. 

It was the most beautiful sleep Harry had ever had.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Harry pining because I had to. Narcissa is there because I missed her okay? That shoelace scene from movie but make it *drarry* And sleeping fluff because I'm a slut for these cliches. They are both idiots please someone help them😭😭 also Narcissa knows because Draco ranted about 'stupid Potter' all the time Excuse the French I had to use Google Translate😭😭😭 Hope you enjoyed!


	9. How to be in total denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well

Draco woke up feeling something extremely heavy on his other arm. Light flicked through the curtains and entered the parlour, flooding it.

Draco looked at the clock. It was 6 am in the morning. Somehow they had all passed out after drinks and cookies. Draco whipped his head around to find Harry sleeping soundly resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco's arm hurt but Harry looked way too comfortable for Draco to wake him up. So he tried to close his eyes again.

The next time Draco woke up with and Harry was on his chest, his arm flung around his waist. Draco's entire face heat up. He looked at the clock again. Another hour had passed.

"Harry, wake up," he nudged him.

Harry groaned and mumbled something indistinct. 

Draco sighed and forcefully got Harry off his chest. 

He cracked his bones and quickly went to get fresh for the day. Might as well use the bathroom whole everyone else was sleeping. 

By the time he arrived again in the kitchen after a hot shower everyone else was up and at the breakfast table. Draco quickly grabbed a plate. Harry smiled at him awkwardly. Draco guessed he felt rather embarrassed after the little sleeping on Draco's chest incident too. They avoided eye contact for the rest of the next few days. Then the morning of the last day of the year came.

"So what do we do today?" Fred asked enthusiastically over breakfast.

"Hmm....how about a quidditch match?" 

"That is a brilliant idea Ginny," Harry's eyes lit up instantly.

"C'mon while you guys play quidditch what the hell am I suppose to do?" Hermione complained.

"Ummm....understand the workings of the game? Maybe read 'Quidditch Through The Ages' again?" Ron suggested sarcastically. Luckily Hermione actually seemed interested in the prospect and couldn't quite catch his tone.

Soon they were all out in the frontyard. 

"How exactly are we gonna play this thing?" Draco asked.

"Well we do a thing were Ginny and Ron try to get the quaffle in the post and we try to sabotage them as much as we can by misdirecting it by hitting it with a bludger," George explained. 

"That seems simple enough. I mean it isn't quite quidditch but I like the concept," Harry chimed it.

"You know, why don't we split into a group of 2? Like the team which gets quaffle in the most times despite Fred and George's intrusions wins. Each game will be 30 minutes long," Draco suggested.

"I like that. Best of three. Me and Harry, you and Ginny. Think you can handle me little sis?" Ron smirked.

"With Draco? We will eat you two up." 

With Ginny's words, the quaffle went up in the air.

Ginny's chaser instantly kicked in. Draco knew how to handle a quaffle. This was gonna be a piece of cake, he thought.

They scored their first goal easily with Ginny taking the lead and dodging the bludger with ease.

But Harry soon snatched the ball away from Ginny and scored one for their team as well.

Soon it was Draco's turn to score for their team. Harry looked pissed and Ginny and Draco won the first game with ease with a score of 7-3.

But in the next game a last minute score by Ron courtesy of Draco being knocked off his broom with a sudden hit from Fred resulted in their defeat by 6-7.

Draco was determined to win the last one. He didn't care if he lost a few limbs in the process. 

The score was tied with only 5 minutes left on the clock. Draco snatched the quaffle up from Ron and flew as fast as he could towards the post. 

Soon Harry caught up to him. They started flying neck and neck with Harry determined to take the ball from Draco at any cost. But Draco wasn't the one to give up. He got as close as he could the post and threw the ball but Harry tackled him and Draco lost his balance. In his desperation to grab onto to the broom, he grabbed Harry's broom and they both tumbled to the ground. Draco cushioned the fall for Harry and grabbed onto him. Draco felt one of his ribs crack as Harry landed on his chest. 

"Ugh," Draco groaned in pain. 

"Draco? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Harry hovered over him holding his face between his hands.

"Its fine I'm fine. You're not hurt right?" 

"Me? I'm completely okay. Worry about yourself. Why did you save me?" Harry helped him get up.

"It's okay. You're okay. I'll manage," Draco smiled warmly at him.

"Well I guess we are done with quidditch today," Ginny declared.

"But who won?"

"Ron I swear to god," Harry glared at him.

"Fiiiiiine. Let's have lunch."

* * *

"Wow another year gone," Hermione mused over her glass of butterbeer. "I still don't know what I'm gonna do in my future."

"Hermione take things easy for once?"

"Easy for you to say Ronald you really don't know anything now do you?"

"I think it will be nice to not turn new year's eve into a career counseling session don't you Hermione? Relax. Live a little. Kiss someone when the ball drops," Draco rolled his eyes.

"I am not going to kiss anyone Malfoy thank you very much!" She blushed furiously.

"Suit yourself," Draco smirked taking a sip of his moonshine.

Draco looked so perfect, Harry thought for the 40000th time that week. His obsession with his former arch nemesis was getting out of hand. He practically cuddled,no, clung to Draco on Christmas night. Then Draco saved him from falling today. The way Draco smiled at him after ensuring he was okay after the fall made Harry's stomach do somersaults. 

Harry sighed at his drink and took a sip. 

"Let's play another game!" Fred shot up.

Everyone groaned. 

"Oh c'mon it will be fun! Everyone say which person they wanna kiss at midnight the most."

"Does the person has to be necessary present here?" Draco asked.

"No. Just anyone you would wanna kiss when the ball drops," Fred smirked.

"I'll start," George said. "I would kiss Angelina Johnston. Ummm she is ravishing," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Fred, who dated Angelina for a while. Fred simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Okay Ginny next though we already know the answer," Fred took another sip from his drink.

"Obviously I would kiss Dean. Duh!"

"Okay Hermione?"

"I..." she blushed furiously. "I would kiss.." she looked at Draco desperately. 

Something passed between them. Harry figured he knew something he didn't. 

"...Mclaggen! He was quite the charmer at the Christmas party wasn't he?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Hermione smiled thankfully at him. Ron looked absolutely pissed.

"I would ask Ronald but then I'll get a mental picture of him kissing his girlfriend and I've seen that happen enough to scar me for a lifetime."

"C'mon Fred we aren't that bad!"

"You're disgusting. And I saw Fred and Angelina on Valentine's day last year," Draco looked like he was repulsed by the memory.

"Alright then Harry and Draco? Who would you kiss?"

"Hm? Me?" Draco said. "I wouldn't really kiss anyone until I'm sure about my feelings. And I'm not really having feelings for anyone right now," Draco answered casually. 

"Well damn what a bummer. Harry?" Fred turned to him.

"Me? Well.." he tried his absolute best not to glance at Draco. "Same actually. I don't really like anyone right now."

He took another sip of his drink trying his level best to hide his growing blush.

"Guys 5 seconds!" Ginny said excitedly.

"5...4....3....2...1! Happy New Year!" They all clung their glasses together. 

After an hour or more of talking, everyone was once again passed out around the couch. 

Harry was yet again clinging to Draco's side.

"You really think of me as a human pillow do you?" Draco sighed.

"Yes and what about it?"

"Nothing. But you're massaging my arm of it hurts tomorrow," he yawned.

"Yes sir," and like that, they fell asleep.

•

The next day they were going back to school and this time they chose the knight bus as their mode of transportation.

True to his word, Harry was massaging Draco's arm as it still hurt. 

Remus and Dora were their escorts to Hogwarts. 

As soon as everyone else got distracted, Draco cornered his cousin in the back of the bus. 

"Hi Draco."

"Hi Dora." 

They sat in silence while Stan Shunpike, the conductor got in a heated argument with Ron over the performance of Chudley Canons.

"So what is going on between you and Remus? Is he hurting you?"

"What are you talking about we aren't-"

"Dora? You really think you can lie?"

Dora sighed and Draco could see her holding back tears.

"We fell in love."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. It's not. He still thinks about Sirius and feels guilty about falling in love with someone else so soon."

"That is understandable."

"I tried not to. We both tried not to but we just did you know? I know he is older and has went through a lot but I just care. He is so amazing Draco so considerate...and I just..." she sighed again.

Draco patted her in the back. He knew his hunch was right.

He approached Remus.

"Hey."

"Hello Draco what can I do for you?"

"Maybe not hurt my cousin's feeling?"

"What I-"

"Don't play dumb Lupin." 

Silence.

"Do you like her," Draco asked.

"No I love her. I am in love with her."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I don't know Draco moving on from him so soon? When we could finally be together and he was taken away from me? And I moved on? I forgot him? I went on and fell in love with someone else so soon?"

"Don't you think he would've wanted this? For you to be happy with your life?"

"I know. It's just that I hurt everyone. My parents, my friends, him...everything. I destroy everything that touches me. What if I destroy Dora too? What if something happens to her? I can't lose her too," a single year rolled down Remus' face. 

"But don't you think she deserves a chance? A chance to be happy with the man she loves? Don't you think you deserve a chance to finally be happy with someone who accepts you as you are?" 

Remus smiled.

"You're right. I...I will think about it."

"Good you better. Otherwise we will have some problems."

Remus chuckled at his words. "You really have changed so much haven't you?" 

"Well I guess I have, haven't I?" Draco smiled at him and went back to his seat.

They will be fine, he thought. 

Soon they landed at Hogsmeade. The students who were reaching by train hadn't arrived yet. Tonks and Remus guided them towards Hogwarts. 

"It looks beautiful doesn't it?" Hermione said, looking all around the picturesque village. It truly looked wonderful.

Soon it got dark and they were faced with dementors. 

Harry visibly shrank. He looked absolute terrified. The adults immediately got their patronus charms out.

Then Draco saw it.

Tonks' patronus resembled Remus' werewolf form.

Draco also got his patronus out to help them navigate to Hogwarts safely.

Soon they were comfortably settled in the dorms.

"Wow she really loved him huh?" Harfy said as soon as they crashed on the bed.

"Who?"

"Tonks really loved Sirius and even her patronus resembled padfoot."

Draco stared at him for a minute then burst out laughing. 

"What? What's so funny?"

"You need new glasses Potter. Or maybe ask Madam Pomprey to fix your brain."

"Not funny"

"Wasn't trying to be."

"So still wanna cuddle together tonight?" He smirked suggestively.

Draco threw a rather heavy book at him.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine writing christmas and new years chapters in february well I hope u liked it🖤


End file.
